The Book Thief one shots
by Rachelalicexx
Summary: Just as the title says please read and review. Please suggest prompts of any pairing. WARNING DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT FIFNISHED READING THE BOOK THIEF.
1. Chapter 1

**So hello everyone this is my 4th fanfic on here I know that's a lot :) I finished reading The Book Thief a couple of days ago and I cried at the ending yes I did cry. So I decided to read some Book Thief fanfic and I was amazed at how well the fanfictions were written and it inspired me to write my own. So this will be a collection of one shots so you can suggest prompts and all to me and I will do my best to write them for you.**

**Rachelx**

**PS. All characters and anything to do with the book belong to the amazing Markus Zusak :)**

* * *

**Alive**

The book thief thought she was all alone. The only one to survive the bombings of Himmle street oh how wrong she was. Yes indeed there was another who survived with her however she did not know.

Who? You might ask. Well I tell you he goes by the name Rudy. Yes indeed Liesels love did survive. However the book thief did not know.

She found out on a particularly sunny day. Germany had been defeated, Hitler was dead and all was well. Anyway Liesle Meminger was helping clear away the rubble of what once was presumed to be 33 Himmle street her home. Liesle had just begun clearing the rubble when she heard footsteps approach her. She didn't turn or make any acknowledgement to the person behind her. A voice then sounded to her left.

"Need any help" The voice asks

"No thank you I am perfectly fine" She replied unaware of who was behind her.

"Are you sure Saumensche" The voice asked again. At this Liesel turned around no one ever called her that. Well no one except her now deceased friend Rudy.

Once she came face to face with the boy she took in his appearance. He had the same lemon yellow hair and the same blue eyes. She was shocked at who was in front of her and she could barely get her words out.

"Saukerl" She whispered

"Yes its me" Rudy whispered back and with that Liesel launched herself in Rudy's arms and embraced him. They held on to each other like their lifes depended on it and in a way they did they did they where each others life boats and support systems.

"How about that kiss" Rudy asked.

* * *

**So that's it. What do you thing please tell me :) And please suggest a prompt for the next one shot. Thank you.**

**Rachelx**


	2. Chapter 2

**So thank you for all the reviews I really appreciate it also thanks for all the follows and favorites.**

**Rachelx**

**The book Thief and all its content, characters,ect belongs to Markus Zursak**

**Writing**

Liesel sat alone at her desk and began to think. She had her pen and paper ready but she didn't know what to write about. Max was currently at work and the baby was asleep in her cot.

Liesel was all prepared to start writing but she had no clue what to write about. She thought she could write a book about horror or mistry but she couldn't think od any ideas. She just couldn't come up with a plan.

She sat at her desk for hours only getting up to tend to her beautiful baby girl that she named after her mother Rosa.

By the time her loving husband Max returned home she was still sat there. Her baby had been set down for the night and Liesel had already eaten her dinner.

Max at first couldn't find her but half the time he couldn't find her anyways. He first looked in their room but she wasnt there. He then looked in the kitchen, then the baby's room, but he still couldn't find her.

Finally he looked in the library/ study and he found her there sat at the desk with a pen and paper.

"What are you doing sat there love?" He asked

He didn't get any reply except a shrug of the shoulders. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders and he began to gently rub them.

"What are you writing?" He tried again

"Nothing. I can't think of anything" This time he got a reply but it was only a small one.

"Well, my love, if I were you I would write about something I knew best" And with that Max walked away out of the study and into the small bedroom that is daughter occupied.

Liesel sat not saying a word but began to write. Write about 33 Himmle street and her mama and papa. About Rudy and all the times he asked for a kiss and most of all stealing, stealing the books from the fire from the Mayors house and then going on to read them to her papa or to Max.

**So that's it. What do you think please comment below I would really apperiate it :)**

**Rachel**


End file.
